ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadow
The Shadow (Kanji: 影, Katakana: シャッドー, Romanji: Shaddō) is one of the fifty-two Clow Cards in the anime and is also part of the original nineteen cards from the manga series. It is under The Light and under the power of the Sun, Cerberus, and Western Magic. Appearance Shadow is a sombre figure, bearing a mysterious appearance in a black cloak and hood. In the manga, in its Sakura Card form, Shadow receives a star-shaped clasp. Personality Shadow is described as having an eccentric and even volatile personality, one that even Clow is stated to have had trouble controlling Magic and Abilities Shadow Magic: '''Shadow can control the shadows of people and objects at its master's command. One of its characteristics is that it can touch others but cannot be touched itself unless done so by one with strong magic. '''Shadow Tracing: '''Shadow is able to hunt down others by finding its way to their shadow. '''Fortune Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. Synopsis Capture When first seen in Episode 2 of the anime, Shadow causes mayhem at Sakura's school by stealing all the shadows of the students and piling up the school desks. When Sakura tries to capture it, Shadow forms all of the surrounding shadows into one big shadow monster. Tomoyo Daidouji and Cerberus help to disperse the extra shadows by using the school's floodlights, weakening Shadow enough for Sakura to capture it with Windy. Shadow became very loyal to Sakura, and was used to capture the Silent,CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 7 Thunder,CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 10 and MistCardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 14 Cards. In volume 2 of the manga, Shadow appears in a sweets shop where it tries to tip over shelves on the customers. After seeing that Syaoran Li's thunder wards are able to dissolve the shadows captured by Shadow, Sakura uses Thunder to the same effect setting some street lamps alight and was able to capture it after pinning it with Sword. She later had to put the flames out with Watery. This is the first time that Syaoran and Sakura work together to capture a Clow Card. Transformation In Episode 59: Sakura, Tomoyo, and the Ball Trap, Sakura used Shadow to lead her to Tomoyo. In Volume 9 (Chapter 38) of the manga Shadow is transformed when Sakura and Li lose Tomoyo in the school due to the rooms all shifting about. Sakura hears Tomoyo singing and orders Shadow to track down the singers voice. Gallery File:ShadowsSakura.png|The Shadow attacking File:Shadowbound.png|Bound by the Windy File:ShadowEp7.png|Used to seal the Silent card shadow card.jpg File:Shadow attacking 1.jpg|Shadow attacking (manga) File:Shadow attacking 2.jpg File:Shadow attacking 3.jpg File:Shadow pinned.jpg|Sakura pins Shadow using the Sword ShadowCard1.jpg Trivia *The Shadow is under The Light , and not The Dark because light is needed to cast a shadow. *Shadow uses the light from The Light card to form. *Shadow's hooded appearance may be a reference to popular depictions of The Grim Reaper. *The kanji at the top of the card: 影, (Pronounced Kage) means 'shadow', 'figure', 'silhouette','shape' and 'phantom' in Japanese. References Navigation Category:Clow Cards